


Lucky Chances

by baeghap



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, as in jinjin going shirtless at their concert, loosely based on recent events, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeghap/pseuds/baeghap
Summary: Things can turn out well when left purely up to chance.





	Lucky Chances

When your friends heard the word summer, they thought of having a great time with their significant other and spending some quality time with them. You however never had good luck with finding that significant other. You never really went out of your way to date because you felt fine being single, it was never the end of the world and it was easier not taking any chances. This summer you decide to take a vacation out by the coast. On your flight, you start brainstorming ideas of things to do. You regret not doing this earlier because the wifi refuses to work with you. Closing your laptop, you choose to go with the flow despite your reluctance to explore a foreign place without a plan.

+

The next day you walk down the street hoping to find a place to sit down and finally have some food. You just flew into town the night before and now you are trying to find some brunch. Later you plan on exploring the area and spending some time at the beach. Up ahead you see this small cafe on the corner. It seemed decent enough and you decide to give it a try. It couldn’t be that bad right? You decided to stay in a popular part of town with people bustling around you, all seeming to be tourists like yourself.

Once you walk into the building, you get seated and start to look at the menu. It didn’t take long to decide on what you wanted to order. You always liked to get what the restaurant was known for, in this case, it was their waffles with various fruits. Once you ordered you took a look around the place. You enjoy the simplistic theme with the tables full of marble, bright white lights and various pieces of art surrounding the walls. 

As your eyes gaze across the room your eyes pass this blond boy along with a bunch of other strangers in the cafe. You realize just how handsome he and you do a double-take. How is someone like this possible? Is he even human? He is the epitome of a visual. He reminds you of those kpop idols with perfect complexion and not a single imperfection. You long to know his name until you remember that relationships like a fling can easily end in ruins. You remind yourself that it’s not a good idea and that you are probably better off without him.

While trying to focus on your food, you think of the possible things to do in the area. You pull out your phone and start looking for tourist attractions close by. As you do your research, you see that the blond male is walking out of the cafe. You have the urge to follow him but you suppress the need and go back to eating your waffles. For some reason, you feel your heart clench as your eyes follow him down the street, his figure getting smaller and smaller, but while pushing away the thoughts, you rub your heart and continued your research.

+

After your brunch you arrive at the beach, forgoing any other plans on exploring the city for the rest of the day. You look around and see that there are restaurants close by that you can go into for dinner. You put down your beach towel along with your bag as you set up your umbrella. Along with the supplies, you brought along a book to pass the time while admiring the view. You remind yourself to visit a bookstore before you leave, maybe you could find the next book in the series. 

You immerse yourself into the book you brought along and by the time you looked back up the sun was about to touch the water. You couldn’t believe that time passed by so quickly and looked around to see if there was anyone still around you. Your eyes move but you easily see that all the people who saw when you first settled down left. You only see a male in the distance walking along the beach by the water. You squint your eyes and focus on him and slowly see his figure. You realize he’s shirtless and you start to feel warm even though it is getting late into the night. Your eyes slowly move up to his face and you recognize him as the male you saw earlier in the cafe. You wonder how the gods above have granted you another look at not only his pure face but even his washboard abs and toned body.

You continue to stare without even knowing and soon enough you finally comprehend that he is walking towards you. You can’t believe it and think to yourself that there must be someone behind you that is waiting for him. You quickly pry your eyes away despite your wish to continue and busy yourself into putting your things back into your bag and undoing the umbrella. You hear footsteps getting closer but you mess with your things pretending to find your phone to try to look normal.

“Hey, I’m Jinwoo, nice to meet you.”

You turn around to see the blond boy you totally weren’t staring at two minutes ago.

“H-hi,” you muttered, “nice to meet you too.”

The boy smiled as you spoke which only made you turn red. He looks even better up close. His smile is freaking adorable. Is this a dream? You start to wonder if he is even human.

“I saw you in the cafe this morning. I wanted to say hello but had my own plans after. Man, am I lucky to see you again. I was hoping to ask if you would care to join me for dinner.”

You nod your head slightly, you didn’t even know who he was but you at least understood the fact that you were getting asked out.  
You see Jinwoo put out his hand in front of you. What is he doing? You see him open up his mouth to speak once more.

“I’ve already introduced myself, so you are…?”

You couldn’t help but stare at first his face and then his hand, slowly piecing together the clues that he wanted to not only shake your hand but also learn your name.

“M-miyong,” you begin while taking his hand “my name is Miyong.”

“Miyong..” you hear him say “what a suitable name for someone cute like you.”

Did you just hear him say that you are cute? You start to feel the blood run up to your cheeks once more.

“T-thank you.”

“So how about that dinner?”

You smile at him and nod again before he takes your things and takes your hand with his and starts to walk. You feel that his hand is strong and warm and you give it a squeeze just to make sure it’s actually real and not a dream. Jinwoo looks at you and gives a big grin squeezing your hand right back. You think to yourself that this trip might be well worth the chance.


End file.
